Stolen Heart
by LittleLoneLiar
Summary: Fading to nothing is always worse for the one left behind. zemyx


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. I just don't. Also, I will _never_ own the rights to Zexion, and that makes me sad. Also, I don't own _Eragon_ or _Eldest_. That does _not_ make me sad, though…

"What do you mean, 'He's dead?'" Demyx yelled from his seat in the meeting hall. About half of the members were gone: faded away into nothingness, the fate of all nobodies. "How can they all be dead? I was just talking to Zexion yesterday and-"

"Number Nine. Stop. No one cares. _You _shouldn't care. We do not have hearts. The traitors are gone, and that's all that really matters. Meeting over.'

"But!"

"Demyx." Axel said. "Stop. Just stop. Please."

Demyx was thoroughly upset by now, so he ran down to his private room. It was sea themed. When he had been a somebody (back them his name had been "Edym"), he had loved the ocean. He would sit on the piers everyday, just to watch the ocean. And then… The heartless came. Everyone, and at the beginning, himself, wondered exactly how he had become a nobody, much less Number Nine.

He knew now, though. Why he wasn't willing to give up living.

He had been in love. He had lived on the very outskirts of Hollow Bastion, But back then it had been Radiant Garden. The only place that was close to the ocean. From time to time, he would see a silver-haired boy in a lab coat come out from the main land, just to sit and watch the sea. Just like Edym.

It had been days before he finally gained courage enough to talk to the boy. Silver (that's what he was calling him at the moment) had brought a book. It was thick, with blue and black on the Cover, and gold lettering on the binding.

"Eragon?" Edym asked.

Silver just nodded once in affirmation before continuing reading.

"What's it about? Oh by the way, may I ask you your name?"

The silver-haired boy looked at him for a second with a blank expression. Not even his eyes gave anything away.

"My name…" he started. "That's a good question…I guess… you can call me Ienzo…"

"Ienzo… Huh. That's a pretty name!!" Edym positively beamed.

Ienzo's eyes showed the slightest hint of a smile, but his mouth revealed nothing but a frown. "And you are…?" He gestured his hand toward Edym sarcastically.

He looked up, surprised. He had been reading over Ienzo's shoulder. "Oh!" he stammered. "I'm Edym! Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!"

Ienzo smiled softly, a glow practically radiant on his skin. "Yeah… Me too… Edym."

"Hey! Can you read to me? You can start where you left off, I just wanna hear you talk."

Now, he blushed. "Uh… s-sure… "_Why? So you can run off before Garrow is even buried?"" _

After that, Ienzo came to the pier everyday, and so did Edym. They learned a lot about each other, about their family, and friends.

"My family died when I was very small," Ienzo said around his Ice Cream bar. He had brought a treat with him today, since he had finished the book the day before. Apparently, it was something that Ienzo's boss had enjoyed when he was young, and shared it with all of his assistants. Ienzo had grown a certain fondness for it.

"Edym… I have something very important to ask you."

All he did was nod.

"What… what if I told you…" Edym had never seen Ienzo this flustered. It was simply a paradox for it to happen. It _does not_ happen.

"What if I told you I'm not who you think I am That everything I've told you has been constructed from one little lie, meant to protect both our lives?"

Edym smiled. "I wouldn't care. Anyway, I guess it's my turn to ask _you_ a question, right?"

Ienzo nodded in agreement. "Just one, though, because I need to be getting back to work."

"Okay… Ienzo… who are you?"

He just smiled. " I am exactly who I appear to be." And with that, Edym never saw "Ienzo" again.

A couple of days after that, the heartless attacked, and Edym was taken. "Demyx" became his reality. "Edym" no longer existed.

He joined the Organization shortly after Hollow Bastion was taken. He saw who looked like Ienzo, and dropped to his knees and cried. The last little bit of Edym's emotions.

A few months after the incident, Demyx introduced himself to Zexion. Again, he was reading a book. This one was Red and black with Gold lettering on the binding. "Eldest? What?"

Zexion looked up, emotionless as ever. "Edym… I didn't want for you to be taken. He _promised _me you'd be _safe_... no."

Demyx cringed in anger. "My name is not "Edym"! And neither are you "Ienzo"! I loved him! And you just had to take my emotions away… and I'll never sing right again."

That was the first time his sitar appeared. It was also the last time Demyx cried.

Zexion tried to comfort Demyx. He all but crawled into Zexion's lap, wishing for the comfort he was trying to give.

"Demyx… I'm sorry. Don't cry, your scent will be covered up by salt. Remember that day on the beach The last day you saw me? I had brought ice cream."

He nodded, calming down.

"That was my first time giving anyone a gift. Ever. You mean a lot to me, even though we're not even supposed to have emotions. That's the only reason I didn't make you mine that day, Demyx. I was confused. I am exactly who I appear to be, as are all of us. We are each unique, and I'm not just talking about smells. Everyone's personality is different, and you are the most interesting nobody I've ever met. You make me feel like I had a heart again."

"Zexy. Stop with the sappy fake emotions crap. We don't have hearts, so in turn, how can we feel? Answer: we can't. All you're doing is remembering what emotions felt like, and that's contradicting it's self." The flaming red head that had spoken place one hand on a lanky hip.

"Axel," Demyx said. They had already met, and he had gotten the whole" Got it memorized?" speech shoved up his ass. "No one asked you. If we had no hearts, how can we breath? How can we live, even though we are doomed to live in darkness? We may not suppose to exist, but dammit, we _do._ You know nothing, Axel. _Nothing."_

After more bickering and arguing, Xemnas came up. "Number Six, you have an assignment. Come with me."

The last thing Demyx saw of him was his back as he walked away to his inevitable fade.

"Zexion…" he cried. Everyone left in the castle knew not to disturb him. "You promised me you'd come back! You're a _**liar**_!!"

He summoned his sitar, "Inanna", and began to play softly. Eventually, water began to come out of the melancholy song. Little silhouettes of himself. He tried to morph it into a tree, of a bird. Anything to make him happy, anything other than himself. But… to no avail. After all, in the end, all he really had was himself.

_Fin_

Okay… just so you guys know… (Who reads this stuff, anyway?) Inanna is a Goddess of some mythology. I just can't remember right now. Anyway… I know this doesn't have a happy ending. I don't believe in happy endings for the sake of happy endings. If you want something happy, Go read Lifes. Lover's **Valentines Day sucks. **Because that Fic is pure amazingness. In fact, _she_ is pure amazingness. If you like stuff with a sad ending, read **Water **by the.israel.project107. it also made a grown man (not me) cry. Oh yeah… don't forget to review!!


End file.
